


Jacket

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [5]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Fluff, Jam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Sometimes Jay forgets his jacket on purpose so he can casualy mention he's cold to Tim and have him let him borrow his jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jacket

They’re walking through the woods, as they usually are. It’s late, probably around ten or eleven pm. Jay doesn’t know, he hasn’t seen the time in while. Tim is beside him, a cigarette in his mouth as he takes his long strides. Jay gets an idea. He hides a smirk trying to form on his lips, and forces himself to shiver.

“It’s cold out here, isn’t it?” he remarks, rubbing his arms. And it was. He wasn’t lying to Tim.

“Not really.” Tim blows out a ring of smoke, giving Jay a side glance. He wasn’t buying it.

Okay, so maybe he is playing it up a little bit. But Jay is determined to get what he wants.

“It’s so cold,” he continues. “I’m cold.” Blunt, but right to the point. Jay doesn’t know how to be anything but that.

Tim looks over at him again, and takes the cigarette out of his mouth. “Should’ve brought your jacket like I told you to do.” He’s hiding a smile, but Jay can see it anyways.

Jay rolls his eyes. “I already told you, I didn’t have it with me in the car. It’s at home.” Again, he’s not lying. He left his jacket at home to ensure that this exact interaction would happen.

“Alright, well what do you want me to do about it?” Annoyance laced Tim’s voice, which isn’t unusual to their conversations.

“I dunno.” Jay shrugs. He does know, but he doesn’t want to say it. Neither of them speak again until a few minutes later, after Jay begins rubbing his arms again, trying his hardest not to crack a smile.

“No, Jay,” Tim says almost immediately. “I’m not doing it.” He tosses the cigarette to the ground and steps on it, putting out the small orange glow. He makes eye contact with Jay, who gives Tim the saddest look in his eyes he can muster.

“But Tim…” Jay trails off, before Tim loudly sighs. He tries not to grin as he gives Tim his puppy dog eyes, knowing that the other could never refuse it.

“Fine. Fine. Here you go.” Shrugging the jacket from his shoulders, Tim tosses it to his left nonchalantly. Jay catches the red fabric and hurriedly puts it on, smiling proudly.

“Thanks, Tim. You’re a life saver.” He pulls the hood over his head and zips it up, loving the soft warmth it gives him. Inhaling deeply, he smiles at Tim, who raises his eyebrows in question.

“Still smells like you,” Jay mumbles, receiving a light punch to the shoulder.

“Shut up,” Tim responds. But he can’t hide the fondness in his voice.


End file.
